Insane Kawaii Doom Randomosity and Hyperness
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: What happens when Christie (OC) mixes a drink of her own concotion with the leader's coffee?I K D T C R H! ALOT OF OOCNESS, BEWAAAAREEE [rating mite change]Kai as Steve-O? Ch 5: special side effect of insane kawaii random...do i need to say it?
1. What Have You Done?

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys." Christie asked the boys.

"What?" They said in unision. "Um, I think I know why he's still not awake" She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, tell us."

"Well, um, last night…"

"Yes…"

"I made a drink…"

"Ok?" Tyson said, being so dim he didn't know where this story was going.

"And I thought it would be funny if I put it in his coffee and watch him spit it out in the morning."

"And?"

"Well um, I just read the label, it said that I shouldn'ta mixed it with caffeine."

"WHA-" Rei yelled, getting to his feet.

"I KNOW I KNOW! But like, the side effects aren't fatal or anything…"

"SIDE EFFECTS!"

"Um yeah." Christie said sheepishly.

"WHAT WERE THEY!" Kenny said frantically.

"Well, according to the label on the back of the Insane Kawaii Doom Thing That Causes Randomosity and Hyperness bottle, they are-" Christie stopped for a moment and read the back of the tiny bottle.

"Drowsiness, headache, OOCness, and this one is weird…"

"Whatsit say?" Tyson asked.

"Insane Kawaii Doom Thing That Causes Randomosity and Hyperness Special Side Effect of Hyper Random Insane Kawaii Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooom."

Three boys sweatdropped. The other one was just really stupid so he didn't get it.

"So are you saying he's going to be tired, have a headache, be weird, and then some other unknown horror?" Rei asked, terrified.

"I guess. He might not get all of them, mind."

"How high do you think he can climb?" Tyson said, gazing out a window.

"What?"

" I said-"

"I know what you said, but why would you want to know?"

"Because like, he'll be on like, a like, killing rampage, so he'll like, be like, looking for us? Like, so I can like, climb the like, roof."

"You queer." Christie said.

"Like?" Tyson said.

"Idiot."

"Anyway, what are we going to do? I mean, this is bad." Rei said.

"We could take him to the mental illness ward. See, I have this pass that lets me come anytime…" Christie said, digging into her pocket.

"Only you, Christie, only you." Max sighed, shaking his head.

"I'M SPECIAL!" She blurted out.

"Uh…"

"OH SHIT HE'S WAKING UP!" Kenny screeched.

"I never knew you were one to swear." Christie said, looking at the mini boy in amazement.

"I never knew someone so ugly could exist-OW!" Tyson started, before Christie kicked him.

"Now shut up before you can never have children."

"THAT IS-"

"Aggghhh" Came a noise from the next room.

"AAAAA!" Kenny screamed

"IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" Christie yelled.

"Ow, my fuckin head." Kai said from the next room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyson screamed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL RAN ME OVER!" Kai yelled when they all came in the room.

"That is sooooooo OOC." Christie said. "What have I doooonnnneeeeee…"


	2. Kai Becomes Steve O!

First Chapter 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL RAN ME OVER!"

"That is soooo OOC," Christie said. "What have I doneeeeeee…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I'm going to KILL you!" Kai said, struggling with the various assortments of constraints that tied him to a bed. A rope, a chain of ties, three belts, and duct tape kept him from getting up and massacring them all.

"Ok, I can analyze what's wrong with him, but I'll need a blood sample." Kenny said.

"No… get away… I don't feel-"Kai said, his speech slurred a bit.

"OHMIGOD! He's like, wasted! He's stoned!" Christie said, unbelievingly.

"My head…dizzy…AHHHHHHGETAWAYFROMME!" He suddenly became hyper, struggling furiously as Kenny approached.

"The side effects are taking place!" Kenny said worriedly. Kai ripped a tie and unstuck some duct tape that was holding down an arm. He quickly undid the other arm, and kicked his legs free. He was up in an instant, running for the door. "Sorry!" Christie yelled as she launched her green blade at his feet to make him stop. He was barefoot, so his feet got cut. It didn't stop him, though, and he dived out the door and hid somewhere in the living room of the house. "This'll do" Kenny said, as he quickly put a small spot of blood that was on the floor onto a glass slab. "Dizzi, tell us what happened to him."

Three hours later

"I'm worried, I still can't find him." Max said for the umpteenth time. "You guys! We got the results!" Kenny said, waving a piece of paper in the air. "He's well, basically hyper, not himself, and he's easily influenced. Whatever the Special Side Effect is, he hasn't got it yet."

"Easily influenced?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah."

Christie got an evil smirk on her face.

Ten minutes later.

Everyone was out of the house, as Christie had instructed. Except for her and Kai, wherever he was. She sat down on the couch and turned to her favorite show. In front of her, on the table, were bowls of Doritos, popcorn, cans of Diet Coke, and chocolate. Commercials were on, and she waited patiently, munching on the orange chips. The show came on. _Jackass_ started. Her grin got eviler as she heard a small noise coming from behind her. In a matter of seconds, Kai was sitting on the other end of the couch, watching in amazement as Steve-O (my IDOL!) stapled letters that spelled 'JACKASS' to his butt. After the Mexican Sledding, she turned off the T.V. She turned and faced Kai. "That was a GREAT show, wasn't it?" She said, trying to keep a straight face. Kai ran out the door. "TYSON!" he yelled. "DO WE HAVE ANY SLEDS!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

easily influenced kai wants to try and perform the stunts on jackass. This will be good.

no matter what ANYONE says, that was really bad. Flame it if u want, as long as you

REVIEW!


	3. OMG MY BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER

IM SORRY, MY REVIEWERS! The next chapter will be SO late. I did a 3-page chapter but my dad went insane because I locked the door to my room. I didn't have time to save it, and he burst in and killed it. **cries** WHYYYYYYYY! MY BEATUIFUL STORYYYYYY!

Ty for reviewin, anyway. Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

please read chapter five of my story truth or dare to find out what happened as to my updating...


	5. Finlandia and the SPECIAL SIDE EFFECT

"Okay. Is the rope tight? Good. I've always wanted to try this."

"I didn't see this on Jackass."

"It's Viva La Bam. Same idea. Ready?"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"FINLANDIA TUG-OF-WAR!" The both yelled at the same time and ran in opposite directions. There was a long rope, each end fastened around their waists. They would run in opposite directions, and when the rope stretched taut they would either fall over or stand strong. Mexican/Finlandia tug-of-war. I have never seen this game played with a winner.

They ran on and on, until the rope began to lift off the ground. They ran hard, each going at a medium sprint. This is what was going through their heads:  
Kai's POV

_Steve-O Steve-O Steve-O Steve-O_

# PLEASE STOP #  
_Are you my concience?_

# No I'm your bitbea- wait, yes, I am your concience. NOW STOP THIS F--KING GAME #

_Concience, am I dead?_

# No. But you're about to experience extreme pain in 3,2...

Christie's POV

_WOW I love these side effects I wish this could go on and on and on and on..._

# PLEASE STOP #

_Why_

# DRANZER'S SO PISSED AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO HURT YOURSELF #

_I can take a moment of pain. This game is fuuuuun._

# NO PLEASE DON'T DRANZER IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE KAI WON'T LISTEN TO HER! #

_Heeeee this is fun_

Normal POV

The rope stopped. Christie shrieked, but it lasted for the smallest fraction of a second becuase she was cut off when she fell. Kai tried to yell, but his voice was muffled by the grass he hit. After a moment of laying face-down, they got up and untied themselves. Just then, the rest of the team came around the corner of the house. "You guys, what happened? Why did you guys scream?" Ray said. "Christie, you didn't just..." Max moaned. "Hey look! Kai's about to chuck biscuits!" Tyson pointed at Kai. He was leaning forward, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Finally he just fell backwards in the grass and lay there. Christie went over to him and poked him with her foot. He sighed dreamily, looking up at the sky. "I have to pee," He said.

**NIGHT**

Kai slept against the far wall, as usual. Except this time he had his legs against the wall, in the air, and his back on the floor. His head was to the side and he made no noise. At 11:57, Christie tried to wake him up, but to no avail. She gave up and went back to her cot, thinking of things for tomorrow.

**MORNING**

"My bologna has a first name, it;s O-S-C-A-R, my bologna has a second name it's M-A-Y-E-RRRRR I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll sayyyyyyyyyy..."

Christie opened her eyes, sat up, looked at what was singing at the foot of her bed, and screamed.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

mwahahha. im special. anyway im doing the next chapter now cuz I CANT WAIT and i mite have to leave soon but i got the WHOLE DAY OFF from schooooool.

REVIEW!


	6. Tala and the meaning of baka

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R, my bologna has a second name it's M-A-Y-E-RRRRR I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll sayyyyyyyyyy..."

Christie opened her eyes, sat up, looked at what was singing at the foot of her bed, and screamed.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ohmigod! Kai has the cutest little brother EVER!"

"He doesn't have a brother."

"Cousin?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then who are you?"

"Guess."

"Um… nephew?"

"How can he have a nephew if he doesn't have any brothers or sisters?"

"I dunno…"

"Baka."

"What-a?"

"BAKA!"

"Um...okay…"

"Where's Tala?"

"Who?"

"TALA! THE REDHEAD, YOU BAKA!"

"WHAT'S A TALA, WHAT'S A BAKA!"

"They're both the same thing."

"…Really?"

The five-year old snorted. "Yes."

Ray came in the room. "Who screamed- who's THAT?" Ray said, taken aback by the boy before him. "Are you-"

"He doesn't have a brother." Christie sighed.

"Cous-"

"Doesn't have one."

"Acquaintance of a friend of a relative?"

"Didn't think of that…"

The little boy sighed. "Where's Tala?"

"How do you know Tala?" Ray inquired.

"Tala's a person?" Christie asked, confused.

"Yeah. Redhead." Ray explained, forgetting that she doesn't know him.

"Ohhh…. Then what's a baka?"

Ray sighed.

"Yah. Just dial the number and press 3. When the voice tells you to, dial this number." The small boy said, pointing to phone numbers he had written down. "Er...Okay…" Ray picked up the phone and dialed. Another voice responded through the phone:

"Allo. Please press 1 to contact the governor, 2 to place a call to Eastern Europe, 3 to reach Russia, and 4 to contact our manager. Thank you for using Former Soviet Union Telephone service."

"Former… Soviet…Union?" Ray raised an eyebrow. He hit three and punched in a number. A recorded voice picked up.

"Sorry, but ze phone you ave requested is not in service right now. Please call 555-2498 to request an address or find an additional number for…"

Another recorded voice came on.

"The abbey."

Ray hung up after Boris's voice said those two words. He turned to the blue-haired five year old, for the first time noticing he had crimson eyes. The little boy looked up at him, and the two teens also realized that he had blue triangles on his face.

"KAI?" they both yelled very loudly at the same time.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

that was the most useless chapter ever, as we already knew who it was…

REVIEW so I can get the next chapter going.


End file.
